Submission
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Percy comes home late and Oliver punishes him.


Title: Submission

Pairing: Percy/Oliver established D/s relationship.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Slash, D/s, light bondage, language, graphic sex, spanking.  
Summary: Percy is late getting home. Oliver punishes him.

Percy had just closed the door when he felt strong arms encircle him from behind. He was pulled back against a firm, broad chest. Hot breath tickled his neck and he dropped his briefcase on the floor.

"You're late." Oliver whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Percy's spine.

Oliver spun him around and pushed him up against the wall roughly. Percy gasped as Oliver tore open his robes and pushed them down to his elbows, trapping his arms at his sides.

"I told you what would happen if you were late again."

With a bruising grip on his shoulders, Oliver forced him to his knees. Percy watched eagerly as Oliver opened his trousers and pulled out his cock.

"You want my cock in your mouth , don't you?"

Percy nodded and Oliver slapped him lightly.

"Say it." he commanded.

"I want your cock in my mouth."

Oliver rubbed the head of his cock back and forth over Percy's full lips. Percy's tongue darted out to taste the salty sweet pre-cum on the tip. Oliver groaned and tangled his fingers in Percy's fiery curls.

"I'm gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

He pushed his hard cock all the way into Percy's warm, wet mouth. Percy relaxed his throat allowing him to take the full length. Olivers grip on his hair tightened and he began thrusting.

"Yeah ,take it all. You're such a good little cocksucker aren't you?"

Percy moaned around Oliver's cock. He swirled his tongue around and sucked hard just the way he knew Oliver liked it.

Oliver groaned as he watched Percy. He loved seeing his prim and proper boyfriend like this. Hair disheveled, glasses askew, flushed cheeks hollowed out as his cock slid in and out between those soft pink lips.

Percy was so hard now. He was squirming around, desperate for any kind of friction against his aching cock. Oliver saw this and pulled out.

"Oh no you don't. You'll cum when _I_ say you can."

He fisted his hands in the fabric of Percy's shirt and yanked him to his pulled Percys robes all the way off and dragged him into the study. Percy stumbled slightly when Oliver released him in front of the desk.

"Strip." he commanded.

Percy quickly shed his clothes. Once he was fully naked, Oliver motioned for him to turn around.

"Over the desk. Grip the edge."

Percy turned and bent foward over the desk. The sleek wood was cold against his bare skin and he shivered. Percy reached up and gripped the opposite edge of the desk. He shuddered as Oliver ran his fingers down his spine.

"You've been very naughty, making me wait."

"I...I'm sorry." Percy whimpered.

"I'm tired of your apologies. It's time for your punishment."

Percy cried out as Olivers hand came crashing down on his bottom. He gripped the desk tighter with each stinging blow. His cock was so hard now it hurt. He began rutting against the desk as Oliver continued is relentless assault.

"Oooh you're such a horny little slut aren't you?"

"Y...yes!" Percy gasped.

"You want my cock inside you right now?"

"Yes." Percy moaned.

Oliver stopped spanking him and roughly flipped him onto his back. The cool wood soothed his aching bottom. Oliver gripped his pale thighs, bruising the delicate skin, and rubbed the head of his cock against Percy's entrance. Percy closed his eyes and whimpered at the contact.

"Beg for it." Oliver commanded.

"Please, please."

"Please what?"

"Please f...fuck me."

"Louder."

"Fuck me!"

Percy screamed as Oliver thrust deep inside him in one solid motion.

"That's right. Scream for me." Oliver growled as he pounded into Percy's tight little arse.

"Oliver!" Percy cried as Oliver slammed into his prostate over and over making him see stars.

Oliver reached up and twisted Percy's nipple causing Percy to arch up off the desk and cry out in esctasy. Oliver leaned foward over him and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Percy clutched at Oliver's shirt trying desperately to remove it so he could feel Oliver's skin against his own. Oliver broke away from the kiss with a growl of frustration and tore his shirt off, never breaking the punishing rhythm of his thrusts.

"Who do you belong to?"Olover growled into Percy's ear.

"You. I belong to you." Percy moaned.

"And what can I do to you?"

"Anything!"

Oliver reached down and grasped Percy's cock.

"Cum for me." Oliver whispered.

That was all Percy needed to send him over the edge. Percy's orgasm tore through him covering them both in the creamy white fluid. The feeling of Percy clenching around him sent Oliver over the edge as well and he came deep inside the trembling redhead.

Afterwards, after a few cleansing and healing spells, Oliver carried Percy to their bed.

"I love you." Percy murmured sleepily as Oliver climbed into bed next to him.

"Love you too baby." Oliver answered as he pulled Percy close.

The last conscious thought Percy had before drifting off was that maybe he should be late more often.


End file.
